Like cats and dogs
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Six Gravity's dorms weren't that quiet that morning. Koi had woken up with a fever, something that wasn't really that surprising when they had on mind that he had been recording on the rain the past days. The only one who had a day off was Arata, and so, he was in charge of taking care of him. A real dream team.


Hi!~ I had this almost finished for some time already haha. Arata and Koi are two cuties, just not with each other haha. I love them~  
Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it!~

* * *

_**Like cats and dogs**_

"I'll be okay alone!"

"Don't be an idiot. If you need anything you won't be able to get up without making it worse."

"But I really don't want that guy to watch over me!"

"Well, I say the same. But Hajime-san ordered me to, so I'll be doing it. Get back to bed already."

Six Gravity's dorms weren't that quiet that morning. Koi had woken up with a fever, something that wasn't really that surprising when they had on mind that he had been recording on the rain the past days. The only one who had a day off was Arata, and so, he was in charge of taking care of him. A real dream team.

"Arata, I left some soup in the kitchen, so heat it up for Koi if he feels hungry, okay?"

"…"

"A-ra-ta."

"Yes."  
"He is sick, so do try to be considerate with him, okay?"

"I'm always considerate with him."

"Yeah... Just… Look after him. You know that he can be really stubborn to ask for help."

"Yes~ Don't be such a worrywart, Aoi."

That was the last time Arata talked to someone that morning. He had checked Koi's room, only to find that he had already fallen asleep once again. Sighing, he went back to the living room and stayed on the couch, going through his social media.

It was actually weird for any of them (Aside from Aoi) to get sick, so he wasn't exactly sure of what he should do. He wasn't good with words. Koi and him weren't usually good with words.

They always clashed with each other for some reason. Aoi always said that it had something to do with the fact that they were so alike in some aspects, being in the same wavelength ended up in them clashing. Aoi said some really weird things sometimes.

Anyway, taking care of him shouldn't be that difficult. He just had a cold. And a really bad cough. He didn't like the sound of that coughing. It gave him headache. He got up from the couch and went to check on him. Just to tell him to shut up.

Koi had to sit up so he could breathe with all his coughing. Once it stopped, Arata called his attention.

"Hey. Drink some water."

"I don't have-"

"You have a glass at your side."

He had left it before, when Koi was sleeping. Aoi would have to admit that he at least knew the basic of taking care of someone aside from him.

Once Koi gave him back the vase, so he could fill it again, he opened his mouth as if he were to say something, but then closed it and laid again. What a brat.

"Do you need something?"

"Um. No…?"

"Why does it sounds like a question? Just tell me."

"Aoi-san told me that he left me a soup…?"

He didn't usually use the microwave, since there was always someone to heat his food. How much should he put up a soup on the microwave? Five minutes? Was that good?

Something told him that it wasn't. Since no one answered the phone, and he refused to ask Koi, he went to a reliable source. His loyal fans. They always were up to answer him.

"Ah, I almost wish I was the one sick so Aoi-kun would give me tasty food."

Once he made sure that the soup was edible _and_ properly heated, he went to Koi's room. In the meantime, Koi had grabbed his phone, and was playing. Still, he was clearly sucking at it, and was trying to maintain himself awake. He was shivering.

Arata leaved the tray with the soup on the desk and grabbed a random clothing from one of the piles that were all over the place, and gave it to him. Then, he reached for the tray again and leaved it at the bedside table. He sat at the desk and waited for him to eat.

"Shouldn't you feed it to me_'_?"

"I would only do that for a pretty girl. Or Aoi."

They stayed in silence for a while. Once Koi left the soup he was ready to take it back to the kitchen, but Koi talked. It was a really low voice, even lower than his whispers. It wasn't like him in the slightest.

"...Do you actually hate me?"

_What? _

"Ah?"

"No, it's nothing."

His raised eyebrow didn't seem good enough to be an answer, so he sighed and looked at him. "...I do think that you are annoying sometimes. You are loud and that gives me headache. I don't understand how you think sometimes, and it's difficult for me to understand how you are capable of socializing that much."

With every sentence Koi looked more and more sad. His usually bright eyes were losing their spark.

"...I see."

_Did he really think that he just saw him like that?_

"But… you are able to understand hard choreographies as if they were nothing, and got so many contacts with your talking that I'm sure you could get in practically any field you could get interested in. There are times that I don't understand you in the slightest, however, I don't think Gravi would be the same, or better, without you. You give a spark to the group as much as the others. I think Gravi is Gravi because we are all here. And that will always include you."

"..."

"…Aren't you going to say anything nice about me? This is getting awkward."

"I'm thinking! Just… I, too, don't think that Gravi would be better without you. You have your own charms, and are able to get the rhythm of songs really easily. You can read all of us in a unique way, I think just my mom can read me like that. You seem to not be interested in a lot of things, but even though you usually go to your own pace you make sure to meet us at the end of the line. I think you are amazing, too."

"Did... Did you just compare me to your mom? Really?"

"You had to stay with just that?"

"Well, it's quite shocking. A mom. Please don't call me mom. I'm not ready."

They laughed. It was comfortable.

A knocking on the door made both of them stop.

"Ah, uh, enter."

"Hello~ I heard from Hajime-san that you were feeling sick. How are you now, Koi? Ah, hello, Arata-san."

"Ikkun! I'm feeling much better right now. How did the recording go?"

"It was really interesting! I'll tell you about it!"

Iku sat on Koi's bed as he talked with him. He wasn't needed anymore there.

"I'll come back later."

As he was about to grab the tray to make his way back to the living room, Arata put his free hand over Koi's hair and messed it up.

"Get well soon, pink head."

A text made his phone ring. Aoi, asking about Koi. He was the most suited to be the mom of the group after all.

"Everything good. The brat wasn't a nuisance."

.

.

.

Koi was nervous. He had gotten home, now fully recovered, with _that thing_. Arata took it, with that empty eyes of his.

"You really expect me to believe that this brand of strawberry milk, the most expensive one, was on discount?"

"Yes?"

"…Thank you, pink head. Aoi! Let's go to the store!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Eh? Now? Why?"

Koi could swear that a small smile made its way to Arata's face.

They didn't have to show constantly their affection. This way was enough.

* * *

Hello again!~ Once one of my friends put a slice of pizza on the microwave. She put five minutes on it. The cheese evaporated. It happened like two years ago and im still laughing.  
That aside, Can I hug both of them? For me Arata is the type that can say things like "I love you" on joke without problem, but when he really means it... well, i think that he wouldnt say things so easily haha. And well.

They love each other a lot, but it's not usual that they say it. Like Hajime iron clawing Haru. A lot of people is bad to voice out their feelings so please be undestanding~ That said I love all of you haha.  
I hope that you enjoyed it!~


End file.
